


Hostage Take-Down Take-Down

by rebeccastceir



Series: SEP Days [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Gabe is Canon Bi, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jack is Canon Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sex in the woods, Smut, Soldier Enhancement Program | SEP (Overwatch), Soldier Enhancement Program | SEP Era (Overwatch), more tags added later, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccastceir/pseuds/rebeccastceir
Summary: What is that? Gabe squinted. His eyelids fluttered shut, and when he opened them again, the black speck was still there.Attack choppers, silent and horrendously deadly for it, already hovering over base camp.Jack’s knees gave out. Gabe guided him down against the tree, while Gabe kept one eye on the camp through the bushes.Armed operatives hopped out of the attack choppers, guns held down but ready. The base camp workers were gathering in the middle of the camp.Gabe looked at Jack. His blue eyes were beginning to open.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, reaper76
Series: SEP Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hostage Take-Down Take-Down

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... out, this morning, sprang another idea for a Reaper76 fic... 
> 
> They're a lot hornier than Jesse and Hanzo, I dunno what to tell you
> 
> This work will be multi-chapter, but I don't know how many just yet. I have a *feeling* we might get to see how Gabe got his nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This* chapter's just pure smut, folks, with a smidgy bit of set-up plot. There'll be lots of plot later, I can pretty much guarantee

“Oh, _dios mio_ , that’s good Jackie, right there,” Gabe moaned, Jack’s face in his throat. Gabe rocked his hips forward into Jack’s, digging his hands into the bark, keeping Jack pinned against the tree. The SEP serums had been staggered lately, only one roommate getting them while the other one helped them adjust, and as a result Gabe had racked up a few inches in height. As far as Gabe was concerned that put Jack right at the perfect height to cover Gabe with hickeys, which were about as common around the base these days as back acne and the need to pee, but Jack was still pissed about it.

“Why are you so fucking tall right now?” Jack groaned, equal parts arousal and complaint. “I hate it -” he panted, hands fumbling at their zippers “- should be able to - wanna kiss you.”

Gabe leaned down and obliged him, fire racing along his spine and up his scalp. Jack was _such_ a good kisser…

“They said to keep an eye on base camp,” Jack fretted.

…even if he _was_ all over the place.

Gabe suspected the medicos were _alternating_ what kind of shots they gave to who. He wasn’t looking forward to getting his own rounds of whatever Jack had got.

Gabe shook his head, still rocking his hips. He stopped and shuddered as Jack finally got a hand in Gabe’s pants, fingers around his cock, and tugged him out. Felt another shiver as Jack’s cock brushed his.

“Jack, _cariño_ ,” Gabe moaned, starting to rock into Jack’s hand, “they said to stay within eye-shot of the camp. They didn’t -” he gasped “- didn’t say we had to watch it at all times.” He had to drop his own head to bite Jack's shoulder, hold onto him as Jack’s hand moved across his cock. Gabe forced himself to put his hands back on the tree. At the rate he was going Jack couldn’t stand, and Gabe was the only thing keeping him on his feet.

“We’re -” Jack’s grunting was pornographic. Gabe didn’t think he’d ever need to watch porn again - all he had to do was remember the way Jack looked and sounded. _Muchas gracias for perfect recall_. “We’re - s’posed - to find - water -”

“Did that.” There was a stream to Gabe’s right.

“And - scout -”

“Whaddaya think we been doin’.”

Jack’s hips rocked into his other fist. “Having - sex.”

“Damn right.”

It wasn’t enough for Jack. He made one tight circle with both of his hands, holding their cocks together. The friction, their different rhythms, the precum smeared between them, made _both_ of them cry like porn stars.

“Not yet, Jackie,” Gabe begged quietly. He felt Jack get control of himself just a little. “Almost there.”

“Watch - the camp,” Jack instructed. Even with his eyes shut, even as he somehow managed to be simultaneously fucked and focused, he was the hottest thing Gabe’d ever seen. Gabe brushed his lips against Jack’s temple, felt Jack’s head turn to follow him, as Gabe did as ordered.

_What is that?_ he squinted. His eyelids fluttered shut as Jack did something _amazing_ on his cock. “Oh god, Jackie, more of that!” Jack did it again, and Gabe let a wave of pleasure crash through him. When he opened his eyes again, the black speck was still there.

In the sky.

Above base camp.

And growing larger.

Dammit, Jack _always_ had a sixth sense about this shit.

“Doin’ good, Jackie,” Gabe panted.

There was no way they could stop, but the black speck split into three, and they were coming up _fast_.

“Come on, Jack.” Gabe thrust hard, grinding his cock along Jack’s through his fists.

Jack’s moan was the most fucked-out yet, his pale head thrown back against the tree, eyes shut, face blissed, attention lost to anything but the sensations of his own head and body.

“Doin’ good, Jackie,” Gabe murmured, dipping his head to mouth along Jack’s jaw, keeping one eye peeled on the black dots. “You close?”

Jack gave the merest nod against his cheek.

Gabe dropped a hand from the tree and put it behind Jack’s ass, tilting him forward, mashing his cock against Gabe’s. The push knocked Jack over the edge - his cry was so loud it echoed, Gabe had to clamp a hand over his mouth so as not to go deaf. Jack’s body shuddered and thrust into his fists. The hot splash of cum against Gabe’s cock almost triggered Gabe’s, but Gabe had one eye on the specks - _attack choppers_ , silent and horrendously deadly for it, already hovering over base camp - and Jack’s knees gave out. Gabe guided him down to sit against the tree as his orgasm kept wracking through him - Gabe was looking forward to _that_ shot - and kept one eye on the camp through the bushes.

Armed operatives hopped out of the attack choppers, guns held down but ready. The base camp workers were gathering in the middle of the camp.

Gabe looked at Jack. His blue eyes were beginning to open.

“Did you -?”

“Not yet,” Gabe admitted. There was no way he could go back to base camp without finishing - he was too sensitive to walk, wouldn’t be able to focus on _anything_ else for very long - had only managed it so far because Jack had kept his cock occupied. He crouched down beside Jack and took his cock in his fist, aiming into the bushes.

Jack whined. “I wanna _see_.”

“Pervert,” Gabe stuck his tongue out at him.

Jack snickered, still too blissed-out to move.

Gabe turned a bit, until he was kneeling in the dirt, where Jack could see but wouldn’t get hit, and began rocking his hips into his fist at the same time he worked his hand. Jack’s tongue slipped forward between his lips, blue eyes glued to Gabe’s cock, waiting. When Gabe’s eyes slid shut, Jack reached a hand out, adding his fingers to the stimulation on Gabe’s tip.

Gabe clenched his jaw, “ _Dios mio_ , Christ, _fuck!_ ” as hot cum splashed over their hands. Jack kept stroking and teasing him, wringing it out, but stopped just before Gabe grew too sensitive. Gabe fell forward, catching himself on his hands, as the ecstasy continued to roll through him, wave after wave - maybe he had _already_ gotten the same shot - his hips still shuddering, cock bouncing. It felt like his balls were trying to squeeze even more out of him, and in the back of his mind, Gabe decided he and Jack needed to have a spurting contest - if they could go _this_ hard, he wanted to hold it back as long as possible, see how far they could shoot. But that was for _later_. He felt a final wave of ecstasy, as his hips and balls gave a final hard clench. His whole body shuddered.

And then everything relaxed.

Gabe sank back on his heels, breathing heavily, as his orgasm faded, leaving him in an oxytocin high that left him deeply satisfied - but also energized.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Jack grinned. He looked recovered too.

“ _Madre de misericordia._ ” Gabe shook his head, amazed. “They could give me _that_ shot every week.”

“Not ‘til I’m taller than you again,” Jack grumbled, sticking his tongue out at him.

Gabe grinned.

“You were watching something out there,” Jack nodded over his shoulder. “What is it?”

“Hostage simulation.” Gabe rose back up on his knees to peer through the bushes. “Think that’s today’s exercise.”

“Explains why they held back half the crew.” Jack’s face scrunched up, and his head dropped back against the tree. “Fuck, those always get messy.”

“I figure we go right, see if we can meet up with Thompson and Jordan?"

"We'll need to pick up Frakes and Misery, too,” Jack nodded. He rolled to his knees, crawling through the underbrush a few feet to the stream, where he washed his hands before tucking himself into his pants. Gabe did the same, and then they grabbed each other’s wrists and hauled themselves to their feet. Jack wobbled a little bit, but Gabe steadied him.

“You alright?”

Jack grinned. “Sex in the woods, hostage take-down take-down. You really know how to show a guy a good time, Reyes. Maybe I’ll let you take me to the shooting gallery next week.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “You are _so_ weird, Morrison.”

Jack leaned forward and kissed him, and Gabe felt himself beginning to melt. “Hold that for me, for later?” Gabe murmured.

Jack nodded.

Gabe pulled himself away and looked around for their rifles. Once they were sure they had everything - and had erased, as much as possible, all evidence of their activities from their surroundings and themselves - they began heading south, towards their teammates’ last known position.

Gabe heard Jack chuckle. "What's so funny?"

“I got the _best_ view,” Jack snickered.

Gabe batted away a pinch to his ass.

The pinches continued all the way down the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> "dios mio" = my god  
> "cariño" = sweetie - seems to be an all-purpose term of endearment  
> "muchas gracias" = many thanks  
> "madre de misericordia" = mother of mercy
> 
> I don't know any native Spanish speakers to know if they cuss the same way English speakers do, so if y'all have any suggestions or corrections, lemme know! Current translations are courtesy of Google and what tiny little bit I remember from 7th Grade. Errors are my own.
> 
> Okay and also, full confession: I got, like, four new ideas for Reaper76 today, so keep an eye on the new SEP Days series if they're your jam. There's prolly gonna be some heavy angst in there later on, but don't worry - I ALWAYS do happy endings if I can possibly help it.


End file.
